Much telecommunications equipment is sold in the form of a chassis containing telecommunications electronics to be connected into a wire, cable or fiber network. Such chassis are typically mounted in racks, stacked one on top of the other, and wires, cables or fibers from a network are fed into the rear of the chassis and connected to the telecommunication circuitry contained therein. The circuitry may comprise, for example, line monitoring and patching circuitry, relay circuitry, cross-connection circuitry or signal conversion circuitry.
In equipment of the above described type it is often necessary to transport the signal carrying medium, i.e. wire, cable or fiber, from the rear of the chassis to the front of the chassis so that it can be attached to the equipment inside. The present invention provides a simple and effective device for performing this function.